In which Professor Snape loses control of an embarrassing situation
by Severusiscute
Summary: Professor Snape is caught short during a class with the gryffindors and slytherins and finds himself in a possibly very embarrassing situation. Will he be able to make it or will the strict and mystical facade in which we know Snape forever be broken. Just a silly fix i wrote because I couldn't imagine Snape in such a situation. JK Rowling's characters!


Professor Snape took in a deep breath. He was confident that he could do this. Manage this. The fourth years were filling into the classroom ready for their double potions lesson, they have had a great deal of homework for today, but Professor Snape honestly knew that the potion they were brewing were quite advanced, and that he therefor couldn't leave the class unattended for a minute. After all, Professor Snape wouldn't leave in the middle of a class anyway, but alas he hoped that he had been that kind of teacher. The professor had to use the bathroom. He hadn't had the chance to be excused during the break, as a meeting in the staffroom had taken some 20 minutes more than expected. Professor Snape didn't think much of it at first due to the fact that he normally was able to go almost an entire day without retreating to the bathroom. This day was an exception though. He had stayed up late the night before brewing pepper-up potions for the infirmary, which meant that he had had to cups of coffee for breakfast to stay awake for the first class – this was the fourth and the normally controlled and uptight professor felt his iron bladder twitch with the effort. As the professor sat behind the desk in the potions classroom ready for the students he considered making a run for the staffroom to relieve himself. This would mean being late though, which normally didn't bother Snape, the only problem was that the potions the students had to brew just this day would take up the entire entire lesson.

As the students finally had found their seats the professor rose to begin the lesson, some students might have noticed the slight groan escaping the strict professor's closed mouth as he rose but didn't think much of it. When standing, Snape took a step to the front of the blackboard, took in another deep breath and began the lesson: "Today you shall be brewing one of the most advanced potions from your textbook. I wouldn't expect that any of you would be able to actually succeed, but there may be a few…" and his eyes fell on the Slytherin students "that will come close…". The professor clenched one hand into a fist as his bladder twitched and with another breath his continued: "The potion can be extremely explosive when brewed wrong, so I'll expect all of you to read the instructions from the textbook… carefully". He students began to whisper to each other clearly a bit frightened of the though of brewing such an advanced potion, and the potions master himself was beginning to worry a bit himself. Not about the students health or the state of his classroom, merely the state his bladder and dignity would be in at the end of this class. Thinking back he would much rather had been late for the class, than going through it with the risk of the students finding out about their strict professor's distress. The students began to collect the ingredients they needed for the potion and their professor began pacing the classroom watching that the students collected the correct ingredients. Snape's worry increased considerably when he realised how much worse the urge to run to the loo was when he walked around the tables. Snape's bladder throbbed under his waistband and his brain was filled up with the messages his bladder sent his body. He braced himself, at least he didn't have to teach – he thought to himself, this way his could draw most of his attention to nursing his bladder and keeping the flood dammed up. Damn the coffee.  
A particularly great throb made the professor groan when the need after half and hour had increased considerably. He took hold of one of the tables to steady himself and one of the Slytherins eyed him carefully. Control yourself, Professor Snape thought to himself as he steadied himself up and continued his pacing, only one and a half hour left. Snape finished his round watching the students and quietly retreated to his desk, where he slowly and carefully sat himself down. The need decreased and the professor allowed himself a deep breath to steady his panicking mind. If he left before the students added their last ingredient he could be able to return before the tricky part of the potion occurred. That would give him just enough time to make a hasty retreat to a bathroom and save him the worries about being able to keep his dignity all the way through the lesson. That was what he would do, Snape's mind eased up upon the though of relief and he braced himself before he rose from his seat. "Professor!" Snape groaned in annoyance. "Professor, what are we supposed to do after the last ingredient is added? The textbook is slightly unclear on that matter". Ms. Granger, of course it was she who asked, how could she already had added to last ingredient either way. So much for the break, Snape though, as he saw waterfalls and porcelain bowls for his eyes. Snape sat down quickly as the thought of waterfalls made his bladder contract forcefully. He grabbed a hold of the front of his black trousers in a desperate attempt not to start peeing. He gritted his teeth and held his breath in an attempt to focus all his strength on pinching his muscles. He gained control of his bladder again, but he could feel the heat rising up his neck. He could feel Ms. Grangers eyes on him. "Professor?" she tried again. Professor Snape lifted his eyes from the desk and kept a firm grip on the tip of his cock. "If you really _are_ finished adding the ingredients to the potion, you'll have to stir it for another half hour. This is the tricky part where only your own potion brewing experience can help you. I will take 100 house points for every cauldron exploding and 5 points from you Ms. Granger for not figuring that out for yourself". Granger sent the professor a glare, and the professor noticed in spite of the fact that he was quite preoccupied. Snape was beginning to lose hope in making in to the staffroom loo, it would be an achievement if he even reached the end of the class without soaking his robes and trousers completely – maybe he could dismiss the class right away and make a dash for the staffroom. No. No he couldn't. His need wasn't that bad after all. Snape had survived being held under the cruciatus curse for hours, an hour and a half of muscle pinning would be no worse than he had already managed. With that encouragement he stood up and began checking that the students stirred the correct amount of times at the correct speed. He stopped to inspect Grangers potion and unconsciously the professor began pressing his legs together. Snape's bladder spasmed and in an attempt not to grab his cock the professor shuffled his feet around hoping that his thighs could pinch around his cock for him. Ms. Granger eyed him suspiciously and was surprised when she for a brief second saw pure panic in the hated professor's eyes. A couple of Gryffindor's snickered behind him, which made the professor continue his rounds – if not slightly bent over. Longbottom had as usual not even succeeded in adding the ingredients correctly, meaning that the dunderhead had to start all over with his potion. Snape had to fetch the new ingredients from the stockroom in connection to the classroom and he was relieved with the though of having just a spare moment in private to give his cock a tight squeeze. His muscles relaxed for less than a second the moment he stepped into the stockroom resulting in his hand grabbing his cock even before the door had closed itself. A spurt of pee pushed itself out between his fingers and soaked into the fabric of his trousers. Professor Snape gasped loudly and leaned against the now closed door in pure chock. He stood like that for half a minute before another spasm sent a new squirt of pee into his trousers, and Snape's other hand had to assist the first at the front of his robes. Snape wiggled around hoping to stop his bladder from sending more jets of piss into his robes, but the sudden movements bustled his bladder into sending a large jet of pee down the side of his leg. Professor Snape was desperately trying not to soak his garments in his own pee in the potions stockroom, with an entire class of both Slytherins and Gryffindors bustling around on the other side of the door. The thought of being seen by the students with piss all over himself made Snape spring into action before more damage could come to the now damp front of his trousers. He sprang towards a cabinet with empty vials; picked the largest he could find, uncorked it and proceeded to unbutton his trousers. At that exact moment the door to the stockroom opened. Snape straightened his back and hid the front of his trousers with his robe before turning around to see who the intruder was. Granger again. "Sir, I finished the potion." She announced and added a glare that made Snape unsure of whether she had noticed the state of his trousers after all. "Put in on my desk, Granger – I will be there in a moment", the professor answered. She did as she was told, which gave Snape a second to brace himself before entering the classroom once again. Some of the students were finishing the potion as well, with miscellaneous result, which gave Snape hope of dismissing the class just a minute earlier than he would have expected. He watched as Longbottom's cauldron hissed unsatisfied and the sound made droplets of pee trickle into his trousers. Snape nodded at Draco as he watched his potion, but the nod was followed by a grimace when Snape smelled a distinct smell. The smell of pee. If he could smell it they could smell it, too. The thought made Snape's mind panic a bit and he strode determined towards his desk at the end of the room. The professor sat himself down and shuddered at the relief he felt, as he again was able to hold himself physically. Before he could stop himself the professor unconsciously groaned out loud. Several students turned to watch their Professor, but he just glared back at them not daring to remove his now both hands from his groin. Snape's muscles began to release themselves and a slow stream of pee made its way into the cup of his hands. To his own fear and realization, the professor gasped again. To hell with dignity. Professor Severus Snape was pissing himself. After just a couple of seconds the potion master managed to stop the flow. He was now pinching so hard on his cock that it hurt and it was only in a moment of minutes before the strict professor would be emptying the entire contents of his bladder into his hands, trousers and onto the floor. With this thought in mind Professor Snape dismissed the class. The class looked up to their teacher in surprise, but it didn't take them long to bottle up their potion, place it on their teacher's desk and pack their stuff. "Just leave the cauldrons", Professor Snape exclaimed from behind his desk. Especially the Gryffindors looked up in almost pure chock, but didn't give their teacher time to chance his mind. Within two minutes the classroom was empty but the Professor still sitting behind his desk.  
He had two solutions to his pressing matter now: either he could release the horses and piss himself or he could make a wild dash for the staffroom. None of the solutions were very appealing. Snape was tempted of just putting an end to the agony, but then again the next class would begin filling in the class in about 7 minutes. The professor wasn't sure if that was time enough to clean himself, the chair, the cauldrons and the floor. On the other hand a run for the staffroom could result in something as humiliating as not making it. In this state, Snape could easily be caught short and the corridor where the staffroom was located wasn't the least busy one. He would easily be seen if was forced to grab his cock or worse, if he lost control of his bladder and the torment of pee started gushing out of him. It wasn't an easy choice to make, but in the end Snape decided that he was too good to wet himself like a first year. He rose from the seat, spelled the damp spot on his trousers away and gave himself a tight squeeze before making the way out of the classroom. With determined but careful steps the potions professor made it up the stairs from the dungeons and headed for the school's most busy corridor. This was a bad idea, Snape thought, as he felt his bladder contracting forcing him to walk just a bit more bent over than he would have liked. The professor continued as droplets of sweat began to form themselves on his forehead and only twenty steps away from the staffroom door the inevitable happened: a frightened first year bumped into him. Snape groaned loudly and bend over at the waist to stop the jet of pee that shot from his cock. The poor first year watched the scary professor in fear awaiting the professor to react with some fit of rage. He didn't. Instead the professor closed his eyes in fear as his muscles began to give up holding entirely. "Ooow!" was the only answer Professor Snape was able to respond with and with great fear the first year noticed that the strict teacher's trousers began to darken. "I'm so sorry, Sir! I didn't see where I was going! I am so sorry!"  
Snape mad a wild dash for the staffroom, still with pee dribbling out of him leaving the chocked first year behind. Snape made it to the door and tore it open, making sure to slam it shut after he entered the room. Inside of the room were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore seated each with a cup of tea in their hands. Their heads shot to the door where Snape stood bent over with both of his hands on the front of his trousers. "Severus! What is the matter?" asked Professor McGonagall astonished. "Isn't that quite clear, dear Minerva?" Albus commented warmly. Snape, who had rooted to the spot afraid of what would happen if he began moving, came back to his senses and walked briskly towards the door at the side of the room leading to the bathroom. He reached it and grabbed the doorknob. Locked. He shook the doorknob forcefully as hoping that it would open with force. It didn't. The two other professors in the room could hear their colleague groan and take a shaky breath. "Oh Merlin", Snape heard himself say before he leant up against the wall hiding his face behind a curtain of greasy black hair. Snape groaned loudly and grabbed his cock with both of his hands. To hell with his two colleagues being in the room. He had no time to think about them as his bladder began to empty itself onto his hands. He tried to stop the flow groaning and moaning in the attempt. But it was of no use. Streams of his pee shot out from between his fingers and a dark patch grew wider and wider on the front of his trousers. Snape's legs began to give away under him, but he wouldn't allow himself to sit down now. Instead he began to shake. The growing dark area had begun spreading from his crotch and down of his legs, which was clear against the dark grey, almost black, fabric. Snape removed his now wet hands from his groin and closed his eye refusing to meet the ones of his colleagues. They used to respect him. How could they respect him as an advanced potions master and a grown up man when he just peed all over himself in front of them. The thought made the breath clog up in Snape's throat, but without his hands as assistance the flow just increased. Professor Snape gave up entirely and relaxed his muscles. The only things being heard in the staffroom was the sound of pee gushing and hissing out of the professor accompanied of his agitated breathing. After a minute Snape had finished peeing himself, and risked taking a look down of himself to expect the damages. It was bad. His trousers and parts of his robes were completely soaked as well of a great area of the carpeted floor he stood on. An enormous puddle surrounded him and as he moved his left foot a squishing sound could be heard. Snape lifted his head and his eyes meet the ones of his colleagues. Professor McGonagall looked completely chocked, but Professor Dumbledore held a look of compassion: "Had too many cups of coffee, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. Snape stared back at him before his legs gave up under him and he slid down the wall and sat in the puddle of pee. Snape mumbled nonsense as an answer to Dumbledore's question and hid his face behind his hair once again. "Oh dear, Severus" added Professor McGonagall before getting up to help her colleague to a seat. When seated, Snape allowed himself another shaky breath before Dumbledore spoke up. "Explain to me what happened, dear Severus", he said and Snape lifted his head feeling both shame and disgust over what he just did. "Missed break… couldn't leave class… difficult potion" was all he could say – but both of his colleagues understood, hadn't they all been there once in a while?

6


End file.
